paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Rocky
This is going to be a story where the pup "Rocky" will have to face a fear he's been trying to face for a long time, Rocky doesn't know by doing that "Rubble" quits his job in the PAW Patrol and joins a real construction crew, Will Rocky ever fully never be afraid of Water ever again or will his fear overcome him? Read on to find out what happens... Zuma: Come on Rocky! Rocky: *gulps and looks down at water* Zuma: Come on it's not that bad... Rocky: *eww* What is this gross stuff Zuma, it feels wet, wet, wet Zuma: It's supposed to Rocky: I have a bad feeling about this Zuma: Rocky come in the waters' great!!! Rocky: *gulps* I'll be right back! Zuma: *rolls eyes and starts relaxing* Rocky: Chase, Marshall, Ryder help something happened to Zuma!!! All: Oh no!!! Chase: *whispers to Ryder and Marshall* "I hope this isn't a prank or an excuse" Ryder: What's the worse that can happen, let's go! *All run to the pool* Rocky: Look guys were's Zuma?? Marshall: Maybe he's just under the water relaxing you know how Zuma is... Chase: Maybe he's in the secret passage we kept a secret for 5 years, Marshall: Oh yea the one that me, you, and Zuma made mostly just for us. Chase: *pants* It's getting hot out let's go into the air conditioned pool! Rocky: Air Conditioned??? Ryder: Yea I set up an air conditioned under there with your tools for when it gets really hot in here like now, Chase and Marshall: Don't worry Rocky, it's only wet at the beginning it's not wet in the secret passage room its relaxing!! All: *dives in and swims down and closes passage door which you can't even see* Rocky: I'll get the other pups to help me maybe they'll help... *Skye and Everest are seen playing "Pup Pup Boogie" in the lookout* Rocky: Pups why don't you relax in the pool with everyone else you must be really hot. Skye: Thanks Rocky we could use a break, come on Everest! Rocky: *watches them from off the porch* Rocky: Aww man they are in and I still just can't do it, *then an idea popped in his head* Wait what about.. yea I'll ask Katie,! Maybe she could help me! *rides his recycling truck to pet salon* *runs in* Katie: Oh hey Rocky are you coming her for a bath? *giggles* Rocky: *puts body back in disgust and raises one paw* No I just came her cause I need you to help me with something. Katie: Where's Ryder? Rocky: That's the thing all the pups and Ryder are away somewhere and I need your help with something just common, Katie: Ok... Rocky: Thank you Katie your a big help! Katie:? *Rocky hops in his recycling truck so does Katie the both drive away* *arrives at lookout* Rocky: *points head near the right at the pool* Katie: Oh you invited me to swim what a polite pup, Rocky: No, *sighs* I want you to help get over the fear of water cause it's really getting hot out and I wanna hang with them under the water, Katie: But they aren't under there, Rocky: Call Ryder he'll answer. Katie: Ok then, Ryder can you come here! *Ryder shuts door and walks/swims up* Ryder: What's wrong Katie, Rocky? Katie: Is that a secret door right there? Ryder: Yea come in it's air conditioned and everything *giggles a little* Katie: Ok, Rocky: Wait what about me? Katie: Oh yea! Katie: Rocky needs help getting over his hydrophobia (fear of water,getting wet) Ryder: Again, *rolls eyes* Ok, Rocky: Aw yes thanks Ryder thanks Katie! Your the best! Ryder: Your such a good pup wanting to overcome your fear(s) (again)! Rocky:*laughs and sweats a little* Yea. Ryder: First step touch the water and kinda try to "make friends with it and trust it". Rocky: *gulps* *scurries over to water, touches it, jumps into Ryder's arms* Rocky: Ew, Wet Wet Wet! Katie: Good just doing that a couple more times (with us here) you should get used to it, then you have to try it with us under the water (so alone) but we will be under the water. Ryder: Besides its just good to just jump in. Rocky: Ok, I'll try! Ryder and Katie: Yes!!! Find out what happens in part 2!!! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky